EL capitulo perdido, verde La pasion
by Anngel
Summary: Bueno esto es lo que viene a complementar lo que paso con nuestra parejita preferia en el fic de la tormenta, el asunto es que esta, pese a su lenguaje sutil, no es para niños... Saludos y ojala les guste


_Verde: La Pasión_

Akane me perdonas??

Como cada vez…- un beso fugas se perdió entre las tablas del suelo…

En el bosque una pequeña gata, un pato y un joven con una espada, eran arrastrados por una chica con leotardo color agua marina… Jo Jo Jo!!!, trío de inútiles… Yo si podré esperarlos… ¿O?, que esto, que lindo reloj… Creo que lo ocuparé… Avanzaré la manecilla a mi color favorito el verde…

-Akane esta vez, nadie nos interrumpirá

- Lo se… he esperado tanto tiempo esto…

Sus bocas fueron una… Sus lindos sentimientos y deseos se hicieron realidad… Pronto serian uno y esta vez nadie lo impediría. La música melodiosa de los grillos en el pasto y el claro de luna que se entrometía con fuerza por los agujeros de la batalla, daban el perfecto color a la madrugada de dos amantes inexpertos; comenzó deslizando la incomoda ropa de chica por sus hombros, deseaba probar el sabor de su piel, pero esta vez devorarlo por completo, extasiarse en el, ya no habría impedimento alguno, ni peleas, ni absurdas discusiones por prometidas, ni pretendientes, la tomó entre sus brazos para sentir el fulgor que lo quemaba, deseaban que fueran uno, por otro lado su poca experiencia le decía que no era una muy buena idea hacer esto, pero su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma lo pedían a gritos. Había escuchado a sus compañeros de clase decir que a la mujer le dolía la primera vez, el… Simplemente no seria capaz de hacerla llorar mientras el disfrutaba de aquel momento…

Amor – la peli-azul, se acerco a su pecho desprovisto de la camisa, lo abrazo- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada… Nada- La apretó con fuerza una vez mas, mientras sus ojos soltaban lagrimas – Es solo que no podría hacerte daño

No lo aras, solo déjame ser tu vida- plasmó una calida caricia en su nariz, rieron a la par, ambos sabían de su amor, pese a no ser aun confesado por esas bocas.

Deslizó su mirada desde sus ojos marrón, hasta sus grandes pechos descubiertos, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la piel que poco a poco se transformada en una droga, se deleitaba recorriendo los lugares mas inhóspitos de aquel cuadro frente a el; mientras ella se perdía en ese inmenso mar en sus ojos azules… Su lengua era una delicada seda se que paseaba desde sus cuello a sus piernas, entre gemidos por los roces y por la piel enrojecida, sus bocas deliraban con las mas dulces palabras – mi princesa – y volvía a besar – siempre estuviste en mis sueños…- susurraba cerca de su lóbulo mientras su lengua se saciaba del sabor. Necesitaba sentirlo ya, sentir más que sus manos recorriendo su intimidad, el acontecimiento era compartir su vida, su vientre con el hombre que amaba más en el mundo…

Fluyó, como agua que lleva del río al océano, se acomodo entre sus piernas, entro despacio, intentado no dejar escapar de la boca de su compañera algún tipo de dolor, a la menor señal en sus delicadas facciones retrocedió.

No Akane, no puedo causarte este dolor

No seas bobo, Ranma, hazlo… Hace mucho que espero estar contigo… ser tu compañera.

Aprisionó con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de joven, buscó ser ella la que le diera el impulso de valor hacerla su mujer- hazlo- junto con mayor vehemencia sus sexos y amarro su boca para apagar el ardor dentro de su ser, sabia que existiría la posibilidad que después esto se albergara en su vientre el sueño de ser feliz, recordó cada momento que avanzo a la par con el chico/chica que tenia en frente. Lozano y tierno, envistió una y otra ves sus intimidades, disfrutando de la sensación de ser dueño y esclavo de una mujer, de una fiera irremediable, que celos le daba que el idiota de Kuno le dijera así, pero a su pesar era la mejor manera de describirla, sus cuerpos sudaban por el ritmo acelerado de sus cuerpos, tanto entrenamiento no había servido de nada, si su mayor batalla no la ganaba por estar cansado – Akane… eso labios… Esos labios… - Soltaron un el ultimo gemido y rieron cuando la jovencita tapo su cuerpo frente a los ojos curiosamente insaciables de su pareja.

Jamás… Solo quiero amarte

Cuando sus miradas se fundieron como no lo harían en mucho tiempo sus cuerpo extasiados, durmieron lo que quedaba de la noche…


End file.
